Problem: The length of the hypotenuse of a right triangle is $h$ , and the radius of the inscribed circle is $r$. The ratio of the area of the circle to the area of the triangle is
$\textbf{(A) }\frac{\pi r}{h+2r}\qquad \textbf{(B) }\frac{\pi r}{h+r}\qquad \textbf{(C) }\frac{\pi}{2h+r}\qquad \textbf{(D) }\frac{\pi r^2}{r^2+h^2}\qquad \textbf{(E) }\text{none of these}$

Explanation: Since $rs = A$, where $r$ is the inradius, $s$ is the semiperimeter, and $A$ is the area, we have that the ratio of the area of the circle to the area of the triangle is $\frac{\pi r^2}{rs} = \frac{\pi r}{s}$. Now we try to express $s$ as $h$ and $r$. Denote the points where the incircle meets the triangle as $X,Y,Z$, where $O$ is the incenter, and denote $AX = AY = z, BX = BZ = y, CY = CZ = x$. Since $XOZB$ is a square (tangents are perpendicular to radius), $r = BX = BZ = y$. The perimeter can be expressed as $2(x+y+z)$, so the semiperimeter is $x+y+z$. The hypotenuse is $AY+CY = z+x$. Thus we have $s = x+y+z = (z+x)+y = h+r$. The answer is $\boxed{\frac{\pi r}{h+r}}$.